


An Error of Labels

by NeitherNora



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Coming Out, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeitherNora/pseuds/NeitherNora
Summary: Captain Cardinal may be strict, but his stark crimson armor hides a soft heart for those who walk hard paths.





	An Error of Labels

Captain Cardinal entered the room, his armorweave cape swishing through the rapidly closing door. It was a sparse room, with only a simple desk and two chairs. He used it for private audiences with his charges, usually when some of the younger children had a falling out. He had little patience for tattletales, but that reputation hardly stopped them.

He sat down and looked at the child across from him. JY-4225, known to her peers as Jay, was a young female recruit from Nar Shadaa, and had shown impressive aptitude in all her exams. Cardinal had plans for her that might eventually lead to a specialist program, if only she were more cooperative. He'd received complaints that the girl was angsty. Standoffish. Perhaps this audience, called by the girl herself, would shed some light.

"Well," he began warmly, removing his perfectly polished crimson helmet and placing it on the desk, "I was wondering if I'd be speaking with you."

Jay shifted uncomfortably in the hard metal chair. She didn't meet Cardinal's eyes. Cardinal waited, even drummed his fingers as the girl gathered her words.

"You're not in trouble," he said at length. "I'm always willing to hear out my charges."

Still no answer. Cardinal felt himself growing impatient despite himself. What kind of soldier got tongue tied in a meeting she called herself?

"Is this about your fight with HR-6638?"

Jay looked up, shook her head.

"I've seen the vids, I'm well aware of what hap-"

"I'd like to request a new designation," she blurted out. "...Sir."

"We do not alter designations."

"O-oh..."

"I believe you knew this."

"Y-yes, sir."

"Then why would you ask me to make such an alteration?"

Jay took a deep breath. Cardinal could see the anxiety clear as day. What was she hiding?

"If...if part of my designation was invalid..."

"I suppose the relevant information would be corrected. Is there information on your record that has been misrepresented or archived incorrectly?"

"I believe so, sir."

"And what information would that be?"

He leaned back, curious. It was not unheard of for information to be misentered, or simply lost due to technical issues. But almost never so late in a trooper's life. JY-4225 was nearing 14, almost old enough to be transferred to Captain Phasma's command for real planetside training.

There was another pause, nearly as long as the first. Just as Cardinal was starting to feel annoyed, Jay looked up and swallowed anxiously.

"My, uh...my gender..."

Cardinal blinked, surprise catching him. Then he smiled, even let out a soft chuckle. JY-4225 flinched, and Cardinal checked himself. Best not to give the wrong impression.

"Ah, is that all? And here I thought you'd be sending me all the way to Command just for a birthday."

JY-4225 seemed surprised, and Cardinal didn't blame her. Them? Him? Whatever the case, he stood and put a kind hand on the soldier's shoulder.

"You aren't the first to make that request. It's no problem. The files are a simple fix, but some in your position request more tangible alterations as well. If you do as well, you'll probably want to talk to more of an expert than myself. Are you anticipating any medicinal accommodations will be required?"

JY-4225 blinked, shocked, then nodded. "Yes...er, ideally. Sir."

Cardinal nodded. "Understood. You'll report to medbay tomorrow morning after breakfast and speak with Doctor Sorn. They'll pick your brain for a bit and help you sort out the rest."

The relief on JY-4225's face was radiant. They smiled ear to ear and their cheeks turned red. After a few more stuttering thanks, JY-4225 left the room, and Cardinal pulled up the archive alteration request on his datapad.

He liked to take care of these requests personally.


End file.
